Can You See Me?
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: This was inspired by something off of Facebook. Yes, Facebook. Don't read if you don't want to feel. I know it's short, but that's kind of the point. Mentions of boy/boy. Rated T simply because.


Okay, I know this is random amongst everything that I have to do, but my friend shared a video with me on Facebook, and it made me really sad (you'll soon find out why). It seemed like the perfect thing to transform into a fanfic.

…

Percy's POV

…

Hi daddy. It's been a year since I've seen you. But mommy says you're in a wonderful place called Heaven. Mommy also says that we'll see you again someday. Not any day soon, but some day. She gets all teary-eyed when she says it. I don't know why. We'll see you again after all.

I turned five last week. All my friends from preschool came over for the party. It was car and truck themed. Mommy even bought big balloons with cars and trucks on them. But only a couple. She says the cost lots of money. I got lots of presents. But all the other mommies went to my mommy and said 'We're sorry' over and over. None of the other kids noticed. But I did. Mommy cried. Daddy, why did mommy cry? After that, we had cake and ice cream. I got to blow out my candles and make a wish. I wished mommy wouldn't be sad anymore.

I'm learning lots at preschool. We're starting to read a little. And we drew pictures of our families. I drew me and mommy on the ground, and you in the sky. Mrs. Lake hung it up on the board. She said it was beautiful. And she said she was sorry. Why do they always say they're sorry? I don't get it.

Mommy took me to the pool this summer. She and a big kid taught me how to swim. I can swim really well daddy. Mommy says you love swimming, and that you'd be so proud that I learned. Is that true daddy? Would you be proud of me? I hope so. I want you to be proud of me, since I can't see you myself. I don't even need floats daddy! I can do it all by myself. And I can open my eyes underwater. It hurts a little, but it's alright.

We made your favorite dinner yesterday. I don't like veggies, but I ate them anyway. Mommy said she was surprised to see me eating. I said they were daddy's favorites, so they're my favorites too. Mommy left and cried in her room for a long time. I still don't get it. Why is mommy crying? Why is everyone so sad?

Can you see me in Heaven daddy? Mommy says you can. She says you'll be watching over me always. That I'm never alone. I start T-ball next year. Will you see me then? I'll hit a home run, just for you daddy. I really miss you daddy. I'm waving bye now. Can you see me?

…

It's been five years dad. I'm in fourth grade now. I like science and reading, but math is too hard for me. I hate fractions most. Ms. Errand says it's because my brain isn't wired for math. Mom said that you were the same way. She said you were never good at math either. But you excelled at science. You were going to be a scientist dad? That's what mom said. I want to be a scientist too.

I joined a swim team dad. I'm really good. Mom says I have a bright future ahead of me if I keep swimming. I don't want to stop. I never want to stop. I want to make you proud of me. Can you see me up there, dad, swimming? I placed first four out of six times. That's really good.

I turned ten at the beginning of the year. Mom threw me a party. All my cousins came over. And Nico di Angelo, my new friend from school. It was nice. It was science themed. We blew up bottle rockets and made fake volcanos. Nico was my partner. He understands why I'm so sad all the time. His dad died too, the same day you did. He gets it.

I started boy scouts last year. It's fun. We sell popcorn and candy bars and go camping and all sorts of fun stuff. Nico is in my troop too. He's always my partner when we do these things. We sell our popcorn and candy bars together, and we always sleep in the same tent. Guess what dad. Nico and I entered the car race last year. We built the car ourselves. And we won! We actually won! Did you see me dad? Did you see me win?

Mom gave me one of your old t-shirts to sleep in last week. She said it was your favorite shirt. Because she gave it to me, I don't need my night light anymore. It still smells like your cologne dad. I know because every now and then I spray it, just so I can imagine what it would be like to have you here. I miss you dad.

I try not to cry dad. After all, men don't cry. But it still hurts. I now know why, all those years ago, everyone kept saying they were sorry, and why mom would cry. I can't believe you're really gone. I feel like I never even got do know you. My tears are dripping onto the paper as I write this. I'm sorry if it's a little blurry. I can't help it dad. I miss you so much. Can you see me?

…

It's been ten years dad. I start high school next month. I've also started looking at colleges. I think I'm going to be a marine biologist, just like you always wanted to be. Do you think I can do it? I also swan on our middle school varsity swim team. I was one of the best. Only this one kid, Jason Grace, was any better. But only by a couple seconds. I was never far behind.

Remember Nico dad? Well, he and I are a couple now. I hope you don't hate the fact I'm gay. You probably never expected to have a gay son. Mom certainly didn't expect it. But she's perfectly okay with it. Nico comes over all the time, and I go over to his place all the time. I even went on vacation with Nico's family last summer. We all went to Florida. Florida is beautiful. I loved Honeymoon Island. White sand was so my style. And swimming in the Gulf of Mexico was awesome. Then Nico and I build sandcastles with his little sister Hazel.

I love Nico dad, I really do. I hope I get to marry him someday. Did you know gay marriage was legal? It hasn't been very long, but it is. We always talk about getting married. We both want it. Our families want it too. Do you want it dad? Do you want me to get married to Nico? All I want is for you to be proud of me.

I try not to be sad dad, but it hurts. It huts so much. Mom finally told me what you did. I didn't know you were a volunteer firefighter. You risked your own life to save others. I couldn't imagine doing something like that. You're a hero dad. You're my hero. I miss you dad. Can you see me?

I really miss you daddy.

I really miss you dad.

I miss you dad.

…

I know it's short, but the video itself wasn't all that long. And you can kill me another time for this.


End file.
